The Struggle of the Intelligent Madman
by lightuzumaki23
Summary: Madness is the cause of one pain SasTen ShikaTen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I stared up at the sky as I laid in one of my many cloud watching spots and began to question everything that I had ever heard all that I had ever seen. This among other things had become a routine of mine since I came into contact with the vixen known as Tenten, she was a variable that seemingly threw off my flawless equation of life, she created chaos where I once saw order, beauty where the world was ugly and insanity in the logic of my mind. I felt my body tense, it suddenly became harder to breathe, and my once steady body began to jerk and shake. I knew this all to well she was near, it was almost like second nature to me every time she was near my body knew, but not out of the pure feeling of love but the need of lust. I sat up to see team guy walking through the field that was currently serving as my sanctuary every step they took turn the ground black and the sky red a symbol of the impending chaos she was known to bring.

She didn't say a word she only offered a slight smile as she passed by the only phrase that came to mind was "Troublesome Bitch" with that I knew my mind was slipping the madness was setting in, I felt the urge again I needed to fill my need and I knew just the girl that could offer me that fulfillment.

Minutes later I arrived at my destination Ino's flower shop she perfectly fit what I need someone to torment. She was insecure, high tempered, and incredibly easy to influence, for me this would be child's play as I proceeded to enter the shop to inflict my satisfaction. I felt a flashback come over when did I become so mad, when did I begin to enjoy the torment of others particularly the torment of the opposite sex.

It was probably about the same I realized that being the nice guy of the world only offered hurt and pain instead of the joy it was suppose to bring

I tossed Ino a glance and she came over smiling and all, she was my current girlfriend though she was more my victim than anything else someone I could fuck with, in the same way the world had fucked with me. It was all a never ending cycle, though I was smart enough to know what I was doing would only bring torment I was to mad to even think of any other course of action. As Ino tried desperately to get my affection I offered her no such reward I just stay silent giving her exactly what my same efforts had given me..."Nothing".

As Ino almost came to the point of anger, She entered the flower shop and gave me a disgusted glance and I only offered a smug smile she grabbed me and pulled me outside much to Ino's displeasure, which only help what I was trying to accomplish, "I was pleasing fulfilled"

"What's your fucking problem", Tenten yelled

"Problem what problem", I asked

"You and Ino that's the problem your still doing this bullshit"

"We have only being together a week how is that bullshit" I said sitting on the ground

"That is not what I'm talking about Shikamaru, what your doing to these girls its not right you have no business inflicting your own problems onto them its not fair"

"The world is not fair my dear Tenten and you have no business telling me what I can and can not do"

"When your going around hurting my friends than it is my problem"

"I'm only showing them what love truly is" I smirked

"Your showing them misery, paranoia and jealously

"That's what you showed love to be right Tenten"

My sentence stunned her I could see the despair in her eyes, for a split moment she pondered if this could really just be her fault, though she quickly came to her senses

"I know what your doing and it won't work on me Shikamaru we were both at fault you can't blame me for both of our actions"

My actions didn't lead me to the bed of another person my actions were more sane than your own but yet you still have the nerve to judge when I found you on your kne...

I was silenced by Ino slapping me across the face she had heard everything she gave me the same look of disgust that they all give and walk away

"Well there goes that plan", I smiled

As I did I felt Tenten hand hit the same spot that Ino's did after which she proceeded to walk off

I stood up and proceeded to walk home to the hell I had made for myself

I entered my room and locked the door the pain in my cheek still vividly there

With the madness subsiding my logic seemed to return to me as I laid in my bed and thought about the pain that I felt in my cold black soul as I slipped into a forced slumber and began to remember the day so clearly...

It had been over a month I hadn't seen hide nor tail of Tenten she left with out saying a word, well to me anyway. After much waiting and wondering I had heard that she told everyone about her month long mission. But I never heard anything of the sort, not a goodbye, and at the time Tenten and I had been dating for almost a good two years and yet I wasn't important enough to her to get anything.

That event in itself triggered something within my usually calm mind, a sense of worthlessness. I wasn't worth her telling me anything she couldn't be bothered to tell me this thought alone nearly sent me insane. The word love took a new meaning, a meaning of having no value.

I waited what seemed like an eternity to me, for her to come through that door, I felt an usual version of excitement like I couldn't wait to make her feel like I did. I always did some much for her carrying her stuff, coming to see her every chance I got, and yet to her I was without value nothing more than a nice guy she could easily get rid of.

But she didn't returned I soon heard her mission was extended, with this news its felt like the world had snatched my pleasure right from me, so I decided to seek her out myself she would know that every action yield a consequence. She would feel the way I did, the feeling that giving the one you love everything only gave you nothing.

I arrived in the late evening in Tanzku town I could smell the faint scent of dumplings and sex. Which was two very common things within the town of sin as some knew it. Also after hearing about some of the Hokage gambling and other Exploits within the town my view of it was far from pure.

As I walked through the town I made sure to hide my face under the cover of a hood that I purchased from the local store since it didn't resemble anything I would ever wear I figured that I could catch Tenten in the act of something. While at first this wasn't my intended goal after much thought I figured it odd that she wouldn't tell me anything unless she was up to no good.

I looked near and far, high and low but no sign of my unfaithful love. I went to every place that it made sense for her to go. A hotel, a bar, hell I even considered the dumpling shop even though if she valued any portion of my intelligence she would know that it would be the first place that would make sense to look. As I considered that I may by some slim chance had over thought all of this a familiar form walked passed me. Her carefree attitude sent a feeling of pure madness down my spine almost if she had nothing to look forward to like she had everything she needed like I didn't exist that I didn't give her anything it made me sick. As she walked into the distance I uttered a phrase I would continue to call her as she walk away from me from than on "Troublesome Bitch".

I followed her as well as I could, trailing a ninja is not the easiest task to accomplish. My heart began to race a rush of fear ran through my already nervous as I had an idea of what I was going to catch her doing I was never prepared for the aftermath the it would bring nor was I greeted with the luxury of foresight. So I could be wrong I thought I believe the thought of being wrong outweighed the feeling of despair I felt as her trail ended at one of the towns many love hotels.

As I followed her through those doors up to the room she had rented I waited, staring at the door I knew that this was my goal the end point I wanted but yet I still hesitated. Soon I hear giggling on the other side of the door and the sound of a familiar man's voice almost like a moan sent me flying through the door.

She stared at me and me back at her as she was there on the floor fully wrapped in a carcass with another man as I felt the anger set in. I took a deep breathe and began to yelled first at him and than at her saying every word I knew every phrase I could come up with from my vast vocabulary. As my rage came to a close the man uttered a phrase, the phrase that changed my thought my personality the phrase that cause my madness "She can do what or who ever she pleases and you have not say in the matter".

I returned from my nightmarish hell filled inferno to my still room the lights shut of and slight breeze coming through the window. The silence was almost madding I felt myself thinking of the man's word their very echo seemed to fill my rage. People don't understand what its like to find someone you care about and give it all for them especially someone like me sure I was smart, shit I was a bone a filed genius but that only got me so far, than when I finally found what a need a girl who seemingly care for me to have it taken away by lust by cheating drove me mad. I began to wonder if she had ever considered my feeling how I felt did I even cross her mind. As I began to drift into my thoughts yet again, a knock was hear on my window. The sound shocked me only one person got my attention this way and she would never dare try to kindle that fire. I wondering if I was just hearing this the madness just playing tricks on my broken mind and than I heard it again. If it was her than I would meet her on the roof near my shogi spot just like we used to, than reality set in I stood up carefully remembering to place on the mask she so enjoyed the mask of a true madman an arrogant prick who only offered one word answers and didn't care for anyone but himself. The same type of person she cheated on me being myself only lead to my own destruction so I opted for the much simpler and less hurt approach.

A few minutes later I arrived at our old spot more curious than anything of why she wanted or meet me here of all places, than again I could just be mad the odd of the knock being her were slim while the odd of it being my own imagination being quite high but it was worth a shot.

I'm surprised you actually showed up hoping for a little get together like old time, Said a voice from afar

I smirked "I figured it couldn't have been Tenten but I was curious about how you knew about the window so I decided to show up"

"Well you learn a lot when you date a girl" Said a familiar black haired ninja

As Sasuke revealed himself from the shadow I felt my heart beat faster, he had not had the courage to show himself since the encounter at the hotel as he was the man who cause my madness. My body tensed I felt the madness returning, the rage I felt my logic escape me I only wanted to see him suffer.

"What do you want from me" I manged to utter

"I heard about the argument you and my girl had and I decided to step in the matter"

"And I suppose you have a way for me too forget the position I found you two in the end my anger towards you two"

believe me that wasn't the only position we've been in" He smiled

The very phrase almost sent me into a rage I felt my body shaking my madness was beginning to overwhelm me

But as I was saying Shika I came up with the solution you can just stay away from Tenten from now on

Excuse me

"Yea I figured you just keep your distance you two don't fight and no unnecessary flames get rekindled its a win-win situation"

_And with that the madness took me over_

You have the nerve to sit there and disrespect me as a person and Tenten as your girlfriend and yet you think you can tell me what to do that I will go as low as to listen to a selfish prick such as yourself, Tell me Sasuke what will you do if I refuse

He did say a word in a flash Sasuke was in front of me and in a swift motion he proceeded to slam his fist into my face I fell to the ground

"Well I will just beat you until you decide to agree or you die I honestly don't care which come first"

"Your going to kill me over this little thing"

"No frankly I just like to see you suffer you see loathe guys like you all nice and caring really makes it hard for a guy like me to just get in and get out as you would put it cause you guys put it in their head that they need commitment and other stupid shit" he said slamming his foot into my stomach"

Ah... huff..huff

"So Shika what is your answer now "

It was in that moment that its all took over like my rage became living guiding me I swiped my foot under his knocking him to the floor I jumped onto him and began to punch Sasuke till I he bled till I felt content when I stopped he just smiled at me

"To bad you can't go through with it see if it were me you wouldn't have time to"...

He was stopped by my kunai combing over his neck and as he bled out I whisper in his ear _"__I can do who ever or what ever I want_"

As he gasped for breathe I felt my body become thrilled I felt a laughter deep within my lungs I laugh like I hadn't laughed before the joy I felt as the life exited his body. I was insane the logical side of me knew it but it didn't matter. I was the result of countless torment, the result of people thinking they could step I heard a scream behind me no doubt he had told her to meet him her he knew that one way of another that the result of this meeting who only lead to an unchangeable result. I turned to her and smile at my victory I could see it in _your _eyes _you could feel my pain._

."So that's you excuse you killed Sasuke just so you could make me feel what you felt is that really the only selfish reason"

I stared at her from across the table I had been chained to in the small interrogation room

No I did this as an example to show that you just can't fuck with people's emotions and expect no consequence that every action demands a result that tearing someone heart out results in another downfall, no Tenten I did this so you would open your eyes and see what you really did to me I wanted you to feel not the feeling you gave me but the aftermath of the feeling the insanity I wanted you

"_To Feel my Madness"_


End file.
